


Stuck In The Past

by LittleTeenyTinyFox



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTeenyTinyFox/pseuds/LittleTeenyTinyFox
Summary: There are somethings in the past we can’t forget.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke and Makigami Naoya, Kitagawa Yusuke and Togo Hifumi
Kudos: 4





	Stuck In The Past

Akira and Morgana are excited to finally having the chance to visit their friends. He was very proud of his friends on wanting to move on from their horrible pasts and make something better of themselves from their experiences. 

Everyone was working hard on their goals, such as Ryuji wanting to go to physical therapy and move to a school where he can run again that's free of Kamoshida's leftover bullshit. Ann wanting to study aboard to expand her modeling horizons. Makoto wanting to go to collage, Haru making amends with her dad also going to collage, Futaba going to school, and yusuke... 

Yusuke.... 

He honestly didn't know what he wanted to do. The last thing he remembered was that he wanted a teacher to help him guide his art, which worried Akria. 

He felt like yusuke still hasn't moved on from Madarame's abuse, which he understands how big of an affect it had on him but he was hopping he could do something to help him forget his past. Such as going to a student exchange program or going aboard like Ann to expand his art. But he didn't had the heart to tell him, he was afraid that he would accidentally offend him in some way or look like he was making fun of his goal. So he just let it go and let him do what he wishes. 

He was happy that everyone agreed to come hang out at the Leblanc so they can all catch up and think about the good old days of being dumb and giving Sojiro multiple heart attacks as phantom thieves. 

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to see lady Ann! I wonder if she is just as beautiful as I remembered!" 

"Relax Morgana, it's only been three years. It's not like we had forgotten how they look like. We did talk to them through the phone you know."

"I know I know, it's just, it has been a long time that we were all together in one place." 

"True, hey we're here."

Morgana looks up and sees the Leblanc, they could both still smell the coffee and curry. Akira took a nice deep breath and proceed to enter. 

"Big bro!" Futaba ran towards him and gave him a big bear hug.

"It's great to see you again!" 

"Hi Futaba, how's it been?" Morgana hops out of Akiras bag. 

"Oh my gosh hi Morgana!" Futaba scoops him up sitting to the closest booth and starts petting him ignoring his displeased look. 

"Futaba careful with the cat, anyways welcome back kid. How you've been?" Said Sojiro coming from the back.

"Hi Sojiro, everything's going great." "Want some curry and coffee?" 

"Don't mind if I do. Futaba where are the others?" He asked taking a seat on one of the stools. 

"They said that they will be here any at any moment. Look here they all come now!" She points at the big group heading their way. 

"Man it's been a while since we last been together like this! This brings back good ol memories." Said Ryuji. 

"This makes me miss being the phantom thieves. But I'm glad we don't have to worry about getting arrested." Said Ann following Ryuji. 

"As much as I wish to be queen again we do have to live our own lives." Said Makoto. 

"But I'm glad we all get to see each other again. I really miss talking to all of you in person." Said Haru. 

Everyone sat down on the booths and Sojiro came and served them with his famous curry and coffee. 

"How have you guys been? It's been a while." Started Akira. 

"Aww man it's going great! We keep wining track tournaments that we might be able to go nationals!"

"I keep getting more and more gigs for more photo shoots!" 

"My grades are all perfect. The teachers told me that I might be able to graduate earlier than expected."

"I was able to fix my father mistakes and clear the name of Okumura foods. Now the company is becoming more and more successful."

"My new game is almost complete! I just need to do a few more changes and it will finally be released on the anniversary of the Leblanc!" 

"What about you Akira, how have you been?" Questions Makoto. 

"Everything's good. My parents kept apologizing for not standing up for me. They keep on saying that they are sorry for being horrible parents and that they should have believed me and should have done everything in their power to prove that I was innocent. They promise me to become less strict and support me as much as they can from now on." 

"I'm just glad that they are apologizing instead of getting mad at you for getting arrested for trying to protect someone." Said Ann while petting Morgana who was softly purring. 

"For real, if my parents never forgave me for trying to do the right thing. I would have packet my bags and move back to tokyo where are my good buds are." 

"It's good to hear that they are becoming more positive then being toxic. I couldn't imagine sis being angry with me trying to protect someone thinking it's the right thing to do." 

"Even if they are mean you can always count on us to help you in anyway possible no matter how far apart we are!" Said Haru cheerfully. 

"Thanks guys, I know I can count on you to help me smile in the darkest moments in my life." 

"This is sweet and all but where is your other friend? You know the one with the blue hair." Asked Sojiro. 

"You mean Yusuke? I'm not sure, I thought he was going to hang out with us. Maybe one of us should call him to see what's the hold up." Said Ryuji while gobbling up his curry. 

"I'll do it." Akira pulls out his phone and dials yusuke's number. It rings a couple times before it reaches to voicemail indicating that no one is going to answer. He tried again only to meet with the same results. "He's not answering." 

"Stupid Inari, he must be working on a painting and is to distracted to answer or eat because you know, I need to complete this piece before the my inspiration fades or something like that." Futaba said in a mocking manner.

"You know, I just realized he never texts or called back after we all separated. Do you think something must of happened?" Said Ann with a hint of worry in her voice. 

"Hey didn't he got a new sensei to help him with his art or something. Do you think he's getting abused again?" Ryuji said standing up full alert. 

"I don't want to think about it. But it could be possible. But we shouldn't jump to conclusions unless we have evidence." 

"We should check up on him just in case. And hopefully if he's available we can all go to Destinyland. I called in today and they told me that it will be reserved to 7:00pm to 10:00pm." Said Haru. 

"Thanks Haru, your the best." Said Morgana earning an embarrassed blushed from Haru.

"Now since everyone is done eating we should all start heading to yusuke's place...Does anyone know where yusuke live?" 

"I'm not sure. Didn't he stayed at the dorms in Kosei?" 

"I think the kid told me that he was going to be roommates with a boy named Naoya Makigami after graduating. That was the last I've ever saw him." 

"Naoya Makigami?" Said Haru with a confused look on her face. 

"Oh right he was yusuke's friend. I remember yusk telling us that he suspects makigami was being a abused by his older brother. Wasn't it before we entered to Kaneshiro's palace and when Makoto got her persona?" 

"I think so, but do you remember where he lived?" 

"I think I remember the address when I was doing some investigating. Maybe he's still living there?" 

"Then let's go check on Inari!" 

————————————————————————————-

"Are you sure this is the place?" Asked Makoto. 

"The door plate does say Makigami. So I guess this is the right place." Said Ann. 

"So... who wants to go first?" 

"What's wrong Ryuji? Are you scared." 

"What! No I'm not you stupid cat! It's just... I'm not familiar with this house that's all." 

"I'm not a cat!" 

"Mona-Chan is not stupid!" 

"Enough! I'll go first since I've been here." Akira opens the gate and steps inside of the property with the gang following behind. He knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer. 

Seconds pass by and the door opens. The man that answered had long brown hair, wearing brown square glasses, and wearing a light blue cardigan sweater with a white T-shirt under it. 

The man looked like he hasn't slept in days, similar how yusuke would look when he was too hooked on wanting to complete a painting before the due date. The more Akira looked at the man the more he notices that he looked sad.

"May I help you?" The man said in a groggy tone.

"Umm... yeah hi, are you Naoya Makigami?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Akria." He pointed to his friends. "He is Ryuji, she is Ann, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru. And the cat on my back is Morgana." He points at the feline.

"Nice to meet you? Is there a reason why you came?"

"We just wanted to know if yusuke is ok. Can you tell him we're here?"

Naoya takes a step back and gasps in shock. His tired eyes were now opened wide turning red and shining as if desperately trying to hold back tears. His whole body started to shake uncontrollably seeming as he was about to collapse at any moment.

"Yusuke... I'm sorry but yusuke is busy. Come back at another time."

"We just want to say hi to yusuke and check if he's ok."

"He is ok. Like I said he is just busy. Now will you excuse me..." Naoya tries to close the door only for Ryuji's foot is prevents it from closing.

"Hey man what gives! We just want to say hi to yusuke! How hard is it to just go into his room and tell him that his friends are here to see if he's ok!"

"Listen! All of you are causing a ruckus! If you don't leave my property now I will call the cops on you for trespassing!" He pulls out his phone and starts to dial 911.

"Makigami kun! We didn't mean to cause a scene! We are all just worried about our friend! He hasn't call us back or replied any of our texts! We just fear something bad may have happened, so we came to see if we can if he's ok or if any need of assistance."

"For the last time he is fine! He is just working on his art piece that is going to be due soon! I'll tell him that you stoped by so that after he finishes he will call you back ok! If I see any of you coming here again I will call the cops! Now will you excuse me I have to go back on studying for the exams! Good day!" Naoya slams the door in their faces.

Ryuji let's out a frustrated sigh. "Gah! This guy is getting on my nerves! He's just like yusuke when we wanted to help him with the whole Madarame shit!"

"What do we do now Akira?"

"I don't know..."

————————————————————————————-

Naoya can see the group of friends leaving with frustrated expressions. He sigh in a depressed tone and heads to his room. He sits down on his bed pulling out a photo out of his pocket.

It was a photo of him holding a certificate while wearing a gold medal. He was standing next to yusuke both hugging side to side posing for the camera. It was taken after yusuke took a photo of him and his brother standing on the winners podium.

He remembered when he was competing against his brother in kendo. He remembered when everyone was cheering for this brother when he was loosing. The feeling of wanting to give up and let his brother win. Yusuke's voice cheering for him as loudly as he possibly could. The sudden straight he felt that ended up him wining first place. The proud look on yusuke's face as if a mother was proud of their kid having good grades. He remembered yusuke being his best friend anyone could ever ask for.

They were both outcasts and are both being talked behind their backs. But neither of them cared, he was happy that yusuke supporters him with all his power. 

Usually he was a busy kid always wanting to be a step ahead on due dates on his projects and hang out with his other friends for reasons he has yet to understand. But he would drop everything when naoya would tell him the date of his next kendo match and would be seated on front row seats cheering his name loudly ignoring the glares from students sitting next to him. 

He missed yusuke more then ever. He still remembered that horrible night from two years ago. 

————————————————————————————-

_"Thank you for being there with me visiting my brother yusuke. I'm sorry if it was too much to ask you to come with me but I still feel emotional finding out that my brother was hanging around a bad crowd and was stealing from people. I just couldn’t look at him in the eye knowing he was hurting me and others around him."  
_

_"There's no need to apologize Naoya, I completely understand how you feel. I had that similar feeling after visiting Madarame once. Like you said it's hard to look at him in the eyes without feeling sadness or fear remembering those horrible memories that I'm trying desperately to forget. You can never look at them the same way like you used to years ago no matter how hard you try. Nevertheless I'm glad that I can be able to assist you in someway."  
_

_"You know yusuke, you are the strongest person I know. Those things Madarame admitted to doing to you and his pupils was horrible and yet here you are still passionate with the beauty of art. Usually when people are forced to do one specific talent for their entire lives they would feel lost, miserable, and would end up hating it because it was the only thing they knew they were ever good at. But here you are still passionate and inspired by the littlest thing and turn it in something beautiful no one would ever realized how unique it is until now.”  
_

_"That's very kind of you to say." Yusuke showing a sad smile.  
_

_"Yusuke is there something wrong?"  
_

_"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
_

_"It's just, I notice you look so conflicted after hanging out with you friend at the LeBlanc. You were talking about how others had big plans on moving on but you looked sad when you said that you didn't had any plans after graduating."  
_

_Yusuke stops walking and looks down for a moment until looking back at naoya with a sorrowful look.  
_

_"It's just at first when everyone started talking about their goals I thought that what I needed was a new sensei. To grasp the beauty in my mother's work... like if I needed a guiding hand, to offer criticism and validation as I earned it. But...I've discovered something. I still feel trapped in the past of the whole Madarame abuse. I feel like if a can get another sensei maybe it will fill in the broken pieces of my heart that Madarame left behind. That hopefully another sensei would be like a better father figure then Madarame. But just playing that thought over and over again in my head I realized that I'm not one hundred percent over the past. I'm still clinging on to it hoping that one day I would wake up and the whole mess was just a dream and that Madarame truly did care for me. But instead I wake up and remember everything and the question that will never be answered weather he care or didn't is still trapped in my mind. And just thinking about all of this is making me feel that I'm more weak than I am strong."  
_

_Naoya can head hear sniffling and droplets of water falling down. He looks up to see yusuke looking down his shoulders quivering, his eyes turning red, biting his lip as if trying to prevent making a sound. Naoya was honestly shock to see yusuke cry. The very calm, collective, hard to read person was crying right in front of him. This was the first time he saw his friend cry, and if he's showing such a rare emotion then it has to be serious.  
_

_"Naoya please answer me truthfully..." Yusuke looks up to his friend teary eyed. "How do I make this feeling stop? How can I quickly forget these dreadful memories? How can I fill the hole in my heart? How should I move on? Why do I feel so weak? I'm so confused naoya... everyone is moving on to become better people including you. While I'm stuck in the past thinking if things would of had been better if Madarame was never arrested. That if kept my mouth shut and let the abuse continue on and just did what he told me to do things would have been so much easier. Naoya tell me... what should I do?"  
_

_Yusuke looks up waiting for a response only to be greeted with a punch in the face. The pain started to come the moment he touched his cheek. He was shocked to receive such a response.  
_

_"Naoya! Why did yo-"_

_"Yusuke listen to me and listen good! You do not need a new teacher! You do not need a Maderame replacement! You are better off without a teacher! You made a painting that was so amazing that you even impress that kawanabe guy with the hope and desire!"  
_

_"Desire and hope." Yusuke corrected.  
_

_"Not the point! The point is that you made hope and desire all by yourself with no assistance or abuse from Maderame! You did it in your own calm pace and the results ended up beautifully! Aren't you proud that you did it all by yourself without getting hurt in the end?"  
_

_"Y-Yes."  
_

_"That just proves you don't need a new sensei! Instead of needing a sensei why not be your own sensei! You proved that you are capable of doing something beautiful without the help of anyone!"  
_

_"Well, that's not entirely true. I had the help of another friend who helped me get inspired in mementos."  
_

_"Mementos?"  
_

_"Not important."  
_

_"Well either way you don't need a sensei. If you want me to tell you the truth on what you can do how about you go to college in a different state. Your scholarship can cover your semesters so you don't need to worry about student debt."  
_

_"Naoya? What are you trying to say?"  
_

_"What I’m trying to say is go to a collage in a state you never went. You can expand your horizons and find new inspiration. Make new friends that will support you to the very end. Explore the world yusuke, so you can show people how beautiful the world can be if you give it a chance. If anyone can paint anything beautiful it's you. You_ _helped me ever since my brother got arrested. So let me return the favor."  
_

_Naoya gave yusuke the brightest smile me could master. Naoya suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. He looks up to see a crying yusuke giving him a mighty bear hug. Not knowing what to exactly do he just patted his back letting him cry his heart out. After the waterfall ended yusuke gave his friend a smile.  
_

_"Your absolutely right. I don't need a sensei. I don't need any more people telling me how I can express my paintings. Maderame is no longer here to hurt me and tell me what I should or shouldn't do. Even if I will never know if he truly cared for me or not he made me who I am today, a person who is passionate on capturing beauty. I should go out and explore and discover new beauty that is not in Tokyo. I'm certain that's what my mother would have wanted."  
_

_"That's the yusuke that a know and love! Wait what time is it?"  
_

_Yusuke pulls out his phone. "It's 8:01pm"  
_

_"Ah! We should hurry or else Hifumi-San won't help us study."  
_

_"Naoya..." He said weakly.  
_

_"Yes Yusuke?"  
_

_“C-Call the hospital!”  
_

_“What! W-Why!”  
_

_“M-My s-seizure!”  
_

_“Your what!”_

_Before yusuke could answer he collapses on to the ground and started to jerk around violently while having difficulty breathing.  
_

_Naoya tries to pull out his phone and desperately dialed 911. He was prying with all his heart that the operator would pick up fast.  
_

_“911 what’s your emergency?”  
_

_“My friend is having a seizure! Please hurry! I think he’s dying!”  
_

_“Ok calm down sir. Tell us your location and we’ll send an ambulance on the way.”_

————————————————————————————-

_Hifumi rushes in the hospital repeatedly saying sorry to all the people she was pushing out of the way. Once she was inside she spotted naoya sitting on one of the chairs tears running down his cheeks while shaking what she’s assuming was fear. She walks up to him and gently shakes him to snap out of his trance. He snaps out of it and looks up to see Hifumi and quickly hugs her._

_“Hifumi I’m so glad your here!”  
_

_“Calm down! Take a deep breath and tell me what happened!”  
_

_Naoya takes a deep breath and continues. “It happened so fast! We were just talking and all of a sudden he just collapsed! He was having trouble breathing and he was twitching violently! I-It was horrifying to see! Hifumi I’m so scared I could barely tell the operator the location with my sobbing!”  
_

_“You have every right to be scared. I got scared when you called me and I still am. But I’m here now and I won’t go home until we get news on his condition.”  
_

_“Thank you.”  
_

_The two waited four hours comforting each other and telling each other that everything will be ok. By the next two hours the doctor finally walks up to them.  
_

_“Are you yusuke’s friend?”  
_

_“Yes we are.”_

_“Are his parents here too?”  
_

_“No, his parents are dead. We are the only ones he has left.”  
_

_“I’m sorry to tell you this but, your friend didn’t make it. His seizure was too severe for us to handle.”  
_

_“Naoya? Naoya!”_

————————————————————————————-

The phone started to ring interrupting the silence. He picks up his phone to see Hifumi’s name on the screen. He takes a deep breath and pressed the little green circle.

“Hello?”

_“Hi, are you ready?”_

He stood up and picked up a small bouquet of flowers. “Yes, I’ll be there soon.”

————————————————————————————-

“They came to my house.”

“Oh? What did they say?”

“They wanted to know where yusuke is.”

“And?”

“I couldn’t tell them. It hurts to much to tell them. So... I pushed them away.”

“You have to tell them, their friend was gone for a long time ago without any of them realizing. It would hurt them more the longer you wait.”

“I’m planning to tell them today. But can you come with me? It will be hard to tell them myself.”

“If that’s what you wish, then I’ll go with you.”

“Thank you. Give me a moment.” He pulls out his phone and stop before dialing the number. “Umm... do you have any of their numbers by any chance?”

“Yes I do. Here give me your phone for a moment.” She grabs his phone and dials in the number and hands it back. “His name is Akira Kurusu by the way.

They waited long agonizing seconds until someone finally picks up.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey is this Akria Kurusu? One of yusuke’s friends that came by my house hours ago?”

_“What does that asshole want!”_

_“Shut up Ryuji!”_

_“Yes this is Akira Kurusu.”_

“There is something important I need to tell you. It’s about yusuke and I was wondering if you and your friends want to meet up somewhere to talk.”

_“That sounds great. Where would you like to meet up?”_

“Anywhere you like.”

_“I’ll send you the directions to the Leblanc if that’s ok with you.”_

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

_“Ok see you soon.”_

Naoya hangs up and puts his phone away.

“Should we start heading to the Leblanc?”

“Give me a second.” He kneels down to set the bouquet on the grave then silently prays. After praying he gets up and wipes the tears off his glasses then puts them back on.

“Ok I’m ready.”

Hifumi gently pats his back. “He was a good friend.”

“I know, and he still is.”

  
_“In Peace Yusuke....”_


End file.
